


Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, And Now For Something Completely Different, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The killer leaned down close to Scott, and he felt something cold on his throat. Next thing he knew, a warm and wet pair of lips are pressed against his ear and hissed something inaudible except to Scott himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>His eyes widened in horror as he knew exactly who his killer was. </em></p><p> <br/>Or, the one where Scott McCall gets killed and a bunch of teenagers think they're smart enough to figure out who did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Completely AU! Hope you guys enjoy, oh, and if any of you have read As He Waits, would you want me to do an epilogue of that? I kinda wanted to do one. I dunno.

He was trapped. The intruder had cornered him into his bedroom, at the end of the hall. His heart was racing, and he didn't k now what to do. The door to the hallway was locked, which would buy him some time. But he needs to escape. A window wouldn't work, there's only one and it's too high up. He could move a chair, but it would take too long. The intruder had to be right outside the door, though they seem to be buying him some time. Maybe for the thrill. At least, he thought. It was awfully silent, he didn't know exactly what to think.

 _The chair._ He'd have to try the chair. It was old, heavy, looked like it was about to break, dusty, and on the other side of the room. But he'd have to try. He bolted across the room and pulled and pulled on the ornately carved chair. Before he was even halfway through, he heard a petite knock on the door, then a giggle.

"Scotty, oh Scotty, open up, silly goose!" The voice was strained, unrecognizable. It made him hesitate for a minute, before Scott continued to pull until he was basically right in front of the window, sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was ready to give up. But he couldn't. He'd fought and fought as the intruder had chased him through most of the rooms in his house, but now he was cornered. No place left to go. No place left to hide. His only hope was that damn window.

"Scott, sweetie," He was so tired, so terrified, that he couldn't even tell if the voice was a girl or imitating one. Not that it mattered, really. "If you don't open the door, well, _I'm going to knock it down."_ The sentence started off almost sweetly, then ended in a low growl. It made Scott push harder, till he got the chair right where he wanted it.

 _Finally._ He clambered up the chair and grasped the window, and pulled to try and open it. But it just wouldn't budge. 

No.

Scott gave it one last heave but it still wouldn't move. He had nothing to break the glass with, so basically, he was screwed. As if on cue, the intruder hit the door, as if trying to get in or just scare him, either way, Scott knew it couldn't be good news. 

No.

Scott wanted to give up, so badly. He knew, deep in his heart, that all there was left to do was wait to die. But something in him just couldn't do that. he banged the window with his fists, he needed to get out of here. he had to. He had a girlfriend and a mom and friends and family he just couldn't leave behind. 

_Slam._ Another hit to the door. The poor brunet was trembling and in tears. He knew it was over. He just couldn't accept it. 

No. This was all just a horrible dream. It had to be, it just had to be.

But it wasn't.

A final hit to the door sounded, and it freaking _burst open._ Scott stayed on the stupid chair, banging his fists against the window so hard that he knew if he found a way to survive this they'd be bruised forever.

"It's no use, Scott. I am going to kill you. I'm going to slice your throat open and let you bleed out, I'm going to give you a few last moments of absolute agonizing pain, I'm going to make this very, very fun for me. Though, I'm sad to say it won't be very fun for you." The voice was sore, and hoarse, it sounded almost like a frog. No way Scott would be able to figure out who it was, the only thing he knew for sure was the gender. They flicked the light switch off and Scott heard footsteps, slowly and carefully edging their way closer and closer to him. 

Scott finally let it sink in that there was nothing he could possibly do. He accepted his fate as the killer came closer to him and he lowered his body weakly onto the chair. The killer wore sunglasses, but he could only really tell by the glint they reflected. It was really too dark to see anything else. He could barely see his own hands in front of his face.

A kick sounded, and it vibrated the chair. Oh, so they were going to kick him down. Isn't that just wonderful. Another kick echoed, and the chair shook. He knew this damn chair was going to break, he should have just dragged over a table or something more sturdy. One more-and one of the legs of his poor, old chair gave free, and Scott tumbled right down to the floor, face first, of course, and let out an angry groan as the rug rubbed against his face, promising rug burn.

The killer leaned down close to Scott, and he felt something cold on his throat. Next thing he knew, a warm and wet pair of lips are pressed against his ear and hissed something inaudible except to Scott himself.

His eyes widened in horror as he knew exactly who his killer was.

"Goodbye, pretty little Scotty. The cold thing on his throat pressed a little deeper, and the teenage boy knew any deeper would kill him.

"W-why?" He managed to croak out softly. The killer laughed, almost sympathetically.

"What a wonderful question. Why? Tell me, Scott, why do birds sing? Why is it stereotypical that dinosaurs roared, and for all we know they could have meowed?" The killer laughed again at that, as if imagining what he was saying in his head. "Because, it's just the way things are. There's nothing you can do about it, and if I could, I'd try to find a way to get you out of this alive. But the thing is, you really deserve it and I need to take back what's mine. I'm sorry."

The cold thing on his throat cut across, but he was alive for a few more seconds, just as his killer had promised. The blade had gotten stuck in his jugular and the killer had to yank it to get it all the way across.

"Have fun in hell, you son of a bitch."


	2. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia likes to watch the sunset in the park.

"Did he think it would be funny to keep me waiting?" Allison ranted into the phone. Lydia smiled softly as she held the phone with one hand and a mirror in the other, she stared at her reflection as Allison continued to grumble about how "boyfriends were all so annoying" and that "he even forgot about or date once". 

"Oh hun, don't you worry about it. I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic or something like that." She replied, her vibrant red hair getting stuck in her face as a rather strong breeze swept by.

"That _ass_ -hold on, Lyds. I'll call you back. Someone's at the door. And it isn't Scott. He has a key..." Lydia "uh-huh"ed and the line went dead.

_I wonder what's keeping him. He better not stand Allison up, or else I'll have someone kick his ass. Maybe one of the twins._ The redhead looked around at the park around her. The sun was setting and where Lydia had a little blanket spread out under a maple tree was a beautiful place to watch it. A boy she knew, Jared, maybe, was sitting on one of the park benches and looking right at her. Lydia was used to the attention, so she just ignored it. Like the time she ignored Stiles once when he awkwardly talked to her in the hospital, she had heard everything he said, and she thought it was cute, really, she'd always kind of had a thing for his amber eyes, but she pretended she had a call so she could get out of going out with him, mainly just because she already had a boyfriend. A complete ass of one, at that, but Lydia was too lovestruck to notice at the time.

Lydia continued to enjoy the sunset, and slipped on some headphones to listen to her favorite band, Kids of 88, and the lyrics whispered to her a melody that kept her at bay, for now.

She was a bit nervous when the kid she knew awkwardly stumbled over to her.

"H-h-hi." He stuttered, and Lydia cringed, but thankfully not visibly. 

She looked at him, not saying anything. She was too nice to be rude to him, and too rude to be nice to him. So she'd just keep quiet for now.

"Well, y-you see, we've t-talked before, y'know, we got Chemistry together and all that...?" It didn't seem like a question, but he trailed off and made it to be one.

Lydia slightly frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't remember talking to you, but you do-"

Jared cut her off. "We have a few classes together, actually. I always offered to help you with your homework and you always turned me down, not too politely, I might add." _Because I probably do better then you on my homework anyways._ Lydia thought. "-And you don't know me? That's uh, kinda bitchy." _I never said I didn't know you, though._

Lydia gave him a smile that was probably a bit too sweet. "Listen here, I don't really care. You're putting words into my mouth, I barely know you, and yeah, I am a bitch. Born and raised. Deal with it." She blew him a little kiss and he took it as his cue to walk away, and she heard him mutter something about an "exorcism." That made her laugh, none the less. She was actually quite glad he thought she was a bitch, it was obvious he was going to lead to asking her on a date, and she did have a thing with Aiden at the moment. (Though she really wouldn't date him anyways) Of course, she would never actually say the words to the kid out loud, because she liked to keep quiet and pent up her anger. Someday it was going to kick her in the ass, but that day was not today.

Her phone rang. Probably Allison, so she picked up the phone quickly so she wouldn't keep her waiting. "Hello?" Lydia answered smoothly. What surprised her were the seemingly infinite wails coming from the other end.

"Allison? Allison, what's wrong?" Lydia asked, almost shouting. She left her blanket there and immediately started heading for the car, because no matter what Allison said she was going to be at her house as soon as she possibly could.

"J-just come over! I can't take this, I can't take this... I need to tell you in per-person." Her voice trailed off as she was overcome with sobs.

"Alright. I'll be right over, and promise me-promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay? I'm going to stay on the phone until I get there, got it?" No reply, so Lydia hesitated before adding, "Allison? Answer me."

There was a five second hesitation, but there was eventually a reply. "O-okay, and..." Allison paused for a moment to wipe her tears, probably. "I promise.... I won't do anything s-stupid."

Lydia let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, those few words put such a weight off her shoulders. "Good, good." She paused as she broke into a run to get to her car, though she wasn't saying anything, neither was Allison. Lydia just held on to the little whimpers and cries her brunette friend released for the comfort that her friend was still breathing. She spotted her car a few yards away and temporarily put the phone down-though she was still on the line- so she could bolt over to it. 

Lydia unlocked the car and basically threw herself inside. She placed the phone on one of the stands that let her play music, but instead of listening to music she just tapped the speaker button. Ignoring the speed limit, she cruised down the roads as she listened to Allison cry. It wasn't very fun. Whatever happened, it must have been really bad. Allison had gone through a lot, she and Scott had been on-and-off a few times, her mother had died, (which she'd probably cried about, just not in public) and probably a lot more Lydia just couldn't think of. It was weird, it was really, really weird to hear her like this.

The wailing slowly faded, before it came to a sudden stop and all you could hear were the ragged gasps of breath Allison was taking.

"Allison?"

Lydia heard her best friend clear her throat. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." The brunette whispered, and Lydia could barely keep herself from muttering: _Obviously not._

"Alright, then. But I'm about to pull into your driveway, so just, just hold on. Wherever you are, whichever room you're in, just wait there, okay? Don't do anything stupid. No getting stuck in trees." Allison laughed bitterly, but hey, it was still a laugh, so Lydia would take it.

The white house Lydia knew belonged to the Argent's came into view, and Lydia pulled in. "The key's under the mat." Allison grumbled from the other side of the phone, before hanging up. Lydia laughed, she'd been to the Argent's house enough times that she'd been provided with her own key, _which totally didn't remind her of Jackson at all,_ though whatever was stressing Allison must have made her forget.

The redhead exited the car and quickly jogged over to the house, before snatching out the key she kept in her purse and using it to unlock the door.

The house was beautiful, every place the Argent's had ever owned had been. Big, elegant, and absolutely lovely. Lydia took off her flats at the doorway and slowly walked to where the living room would be, either expecting Allison to be there or up in her room.

And there she was, curled up on the couch. Her eyes were closed but Lydia knew the second they opened they'd be bright red and puffy. Allison's whole face was red, actually. Her hair was down, knotted and messy, and she wore what seemed to be a baggy sweatshirt and lounge pants, which Lydia had never seen her in. Allison cared about what she looked like to some degree, her hair was usually up in something pretty, (until she cut it, anyways, now it was kinda too short to do anything with) and she wore jeans and a nice shirt, but, well, this just wasn't the case. She was a total wreck.

Lydia sat down right next to Allison, and the two hugged it out. Lydia pretended she didn't care she was getting a lot of tears and snot on her sweater, (though she really only cared to a small degree. She was finicky, but Allison came first. Always) and Allison cried. Not the loud wails she was making before, but now it was softer and quieter, like the worst of it was over.

"Allison... what happened?"

The brunette next to her sat up and coughed pathetically. She gave a deep breath and obviously was preparing herself for what she had to say.

"He's gone." She whimpered. "Someone killed him."

Lydia's eyes widened comically. "Who? Who was killed...?"

"Scott."


	3. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a big boy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a backstory chapter. So it's kinda boring, but it tells you (basically) about how things are different in this AU than in the show.

Stiles heard the news just like everyone else did who wasn't close to the McCall kid. His dad told him first, then his bestie Erica called him up and gossiped about it, then the occasional whispers in town, then the posters around town wanting to know who killed the kid. Finally, at school a few days later, there was the announcement, and Stiles had to pretend he didn't hear everyone crying and sniffling and pretending they loved the kid, even though Stiles knew that ever since Scott went all popular, he'd been freakin' worshiped and half the grade had never even spoken to him. But Stiles knew, Stiles knew for certain that no one had known Scott McCall quite like he did.

Stiles knew that his dad went to jail when Scott was five for armed robbery. Stiles knew that his mom is a nurse, and a very good one at that. Stiles knew that when Scott was thirteen he went through depression, but hid it from everyone but his best friend at the time. Who was Stiles. But things happened. The new girl Allison came, and Lydia stole her. And Scott actually managed to catch Allison's eye, and they've been dating since the beginning of sophomore year. Ever since then, Scott rose up, and Stiles fell down, even worse then he was before. (He never thought that was possible) But he made a few really great friends out of it. Erica, who by far meant the most to him, Boyd, who, like Stiles, never went by his first name, and finally, there was Cora Hale, and Stiles had no idea why she wasn't already the little movie star of the place, because, well, she was gorgeous, funny, but Stiles assumed that her sarcastic attitude must have lowered her on the scales a bit. She was a bit of a hassle at times, yeah, but Stiles loved her just as much as he loved Boyd and Erica.

Part of Stiles hated Scott. Part of Stiles just wanted his old friend back. But they were nobodies before, and Stiles is a nobody now. He's somewhat glad Scott was happy and good at lacrosse and _not single_ , which Stiles had been all his life. Yeah, Erica had had a crush on him, but once she and Boyd got closer they instantly fell for each other. They tried to make Stiles and Cora hook up, but whenever Stiles looked at her half of him screamed "Ewwww! Cooties!" and the other half, a very, very small half, thought "Why is she so rude, oh my God if she wasn't I'd probably want to marry the girl."

Couples were somewhat important in Beacon Hills. It was how Scott got noticed, and it was also how Jackson got noticed, believe it or not. Stiles remembered when they were in fourth grade, and Jackson was just another kid, except he had pretty bad anger issues. but believe it or not, he grew up to be attractive. And Lydia thought he was cute, so she ditched the boytoy she had at the time for Jackson, and they'd been on and off since the eighth grade.

Stiles was no longer jealous of Jackson, he no longer obsessed over Lydia. He'd thought, at first, that his ten year plan would need to stretch to fifteen years, but he felt his feelings fade before the tenth year even finished. He'd felt something for Erica, but they were a little too late, and he soon realized that she and Boyd were _meant to be._ And that's not a term Stiles used ever. He knew Lydia and Jackson would eventually grow apart (which they did), and that Scott and Allison just thought they were meant to be, but that they'd eventually split. However, he didn't quite think they'd split like this.

Believe it or not, the moment Scott started obsessing over Allison, in the beginning of sophomore year, Stiles knew it couldn't end well. Scott had only had two obsessions in his whole life, (Batman and Doctor Who) but those were different. He only talked about them every once in a while, had a few fandom shirts in his dresser and a poster, but there was something different about Allison. The last time Stiles ever went into Scott's room was two months after he and Allison started having a thing, and about two days before Scott told Stiles buh-bye. And his room was downright scary. All his nerdy things were gone, instead there were sports posters and three, _three_ pictures of him and Allison, and one of him, Lydia, Allison and Jackson all smiley and happy on a double date. It was sickening. Stiles knew then that this was when he and Scott were going to go their separate ways, even though he tried to change it. However, it did end up being Scott who ended the friendship.

Stiles was alone for a few weeks, he was a solo. He sat alone at lunch, silently nomming at whatever the lunch ladies were serving. Most of the time, he was stuck in a daydream, about what would have happened if Allibitch had never showed up, or if his mom was still alive, or if he'd won over Lydia instead of Jackson and he and Scott could be popular together, he just thought. He had nothing else to do, lacrosse wasn't in season at the time and the only other thing he really knew how to do was get in trouble with his best friend, who had changed. Who had left him. Mocked him. The only way Stiles even knew that Scott knew he was alive were the occasional faded smile he received in the hallway, and Stiles knew it was so small because if anyone even knew that Scott had _any_ kind of regret for ditching Stiles, well, he'd be thrown back in with the loser. However, Stiles wasn't even sure if he'd seen Scott grin goofily since he started dating Allison. So maybe that had some kind of part in it too.

The loneliness didn't last forever. Erica befriended him first, and they made it through the heartless winter together. The Sheriff was glad that Stiles finally found a new friend, someone to introduce to his TV shows and cuddle under blankets with while sipping hot cocoa while playing Black Ops, and Stiles finally found someone who was better at him then him. Which obviously upset him to no end. Mainly because Erica had never picked up a video game in her life before.

Cora hobbled her way in next. He'd been walking in the hallway, a Chemistry assignment in his hand when she walked up real close to him, looked him in the eye and said, "I bet you twenty bucks you fail that assignment." Stiles laughed at her, raised an eyebrow, and said, "I betcha I won't."

Cora gained twenty bucks that day.

Everyday after that she would sit with him and Erica at lunch, and though it might have seemed like a third wheel situation, Erica was glad that there was someone who she could talk to about "girly things", and Stiles had no idea what that meant and honestly didn't ever want to know.

Boyd was last, he apparently had gone through some shit with Scott and Stiles was thankful he had someone who could understand his problems. Boyd was such a better friend then Scott ever was, yeah, he was a bit quiet, which Stiles wasn't a big fan of, but once you got to know him, he was awesome. He had the cutest laugh, and he was a secret nerd, who watched about every tv show Stiles had ever liked. Supernatural, Sherlock, Doctor Who, (he replaced Scott in that fandom) Merlin, you name it, Boyd watched it. They tried to drag Cora and Erica into those shows, but half the time it didn't work.

Stiles got to watch some beautiful things happen with his new friends, things he'd never be able to see-they'd probably never happen, actually- He got to watch Erica realize she was gorgeous on the inside and the outside, and though her medication caused weight gain and acne she eventually balanced it out, the slow and soft transformation of Erica Reyes took it's time, but by the time St. Patrick's Day rolled around, she didn't have any acne, she'd lost weight, things that a few months ago Erica could only have dreamed of. Personally, Stiles liked her better the way she was before, but Erica was comfortable in her own skin now, and that was all that mattered.

Stiles had three of the best friends he would ever ask for, and if a day before his death, Scott McCall had walked up to Stiles and asked if they could be friends again, Stiles would like to think that he would have told him to shove it up his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone complains about it-guys. this is an AU. things are different. if you dont like it just, like, i dont know. pretend. whatever.


	4. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets the so-called angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys-(if theres any of you reading this lol whatever) im going on a vacation from the 10th to the 17th, and though i wont hvae a computer i will probably write a bunch.

Derek knew there was a murder, he knew the kid's name was Scott McCall, he knew his little sister and her friends never liked the kid. He knew these things. Did he care about them? Not really.

He did care about Cora, though. She was the only family he really had left. His ex girlfriend, Kate Argent, broke up with him by killing basically his whole family, with the exception of Peter, Laura, and Cora, but Laura died a few months later, because Peter went a 'bit' psycho. Peter went to a mental hospital, and had been there ever since. He and Cora moved to New York for a few years, but when she turned seventeen her only request was that they could finish the rest of her high school career in Beacon Hills. 

So of course, not even within a year that they moved there someone gets murdered. Isn't that just lovely. 

Cora always talked to him about her friends, though they never came over. There was Erica, an epileptic who was the most gorgeous girl she'd ever seen, there was Boyd, who worked at the ice rink and always gave them free passes, and then... there was the Stilinski kid. No doubt about it, she talked about him the most, the way he told her that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met when some stupid boy had told her otherwise, the way that he helped her through every homework assignment that he could, she made the boy seem like he'd descended from above.

Speaking of the kid, he was apparently supposed to be coming over for the first time that night, to help with some Biology assignment that if Cora didn't pass her average would drop-like, a lot. And her average already pretty much sucked, since even though Stiles helped her with all her homework, she still managed to fail almost every test in Biology (she was apparently doing pretty well in most of her other subjects) but mixed with the good grades on her homework, she mixed it to get a 58. And this was the last homework assignment of the year, there were five weeks of school left, but the Biology teacher had some sympathy after the McCall kid, and stopped all homework for the rest of the year. Derek was questioning, but it made Cora happy, so he figured it'd end okay.

He and Cora figured that they'd rather live in a house like the one they grew up in, and have bad memories, (along with the good ones) then basically start over again. So they got a few people, (a few? more like almost five hundred) and they had an almost-perfect replica of the house they grew up in, except it was a tad smaller, since the house that used to suit eleven people now only needed two.

So they built the house back up, with minor adjustments. Cora got a bigger bedroom, since Derek figured Cora would _not_ want the same size room she had before, so where three very small rooms had been was now one room the size of a master bedroom. Derek had the room where his parents room had been, and a few more small rooms were now transformed into a guest room, which the Hales didn't have before. The rest of the rooms in the upstairs had just turned into a TV/gaming room, since apparently that damn Stilinski kid had turned Cora into one. God damn. He rarely went in there, but whenever he did, all he could notice were the games and movies and seasons of TV shows that were stacked upon wall upon wall. He only recognized a few, Skyrim, GTA, Assassin's Creed, but there were tons he didn't know. But he knew about all of the shows Cora'd become invested in. He was the biggest Supernatural fan, and he loved Sherlock with a passion. Though he was too embarrassed to let Cora know about any of that.

0000

000

00

0

Derek was lost in thought, reading _The Maze Runner_ when he got a phone call. The only person who ever called him was Cora, or maybe the mental hospital staff to inform him about something that Peter did, or how he was doing.

He sighed in annoyance. He had just gotten to the good part, the part where Thomas got stung. But he answered the phone anyways, and cleared his throat. "Hello?" He'd spoken with somewhat grace, because if it really was the mental hospital (which he doubted) answering with "Cora, what the fuck do you want?" really wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Hey, Derek, I'm here with Stiles, I'm- _Stiles shut up, I don't care that Sam Winchester died for about the fifth thousandth time_ -" That got Derek's interest. He, surprisingly, hadn't met any other fan of the show. Or maybe that was just because he didn't like to talk to people. Either one. "-Sorry about that, Derek. But I'm here with Stiles, and we'll be there in like, twenty minutes or something? Just wanted to let you know so you didn't jump out with a knife when you see me with someone you don't know- _Stiles, shut up I was kidding-_ " Derek had to stifle a laugh. "Alright?"

Derek nodded, before he realized Cora couldn't see him. "Mmm, yeah, what do you two want for dinner, I can pop it in the oven."

Cora giggled, but Derek doubted it was because of him. "Could you just-just get pizza or something, if you cook Stiles might feel threatened, since he's a good cook too."

Alright, now Derek really wanted to meet the damn kid.

But he just settled back into reading his book until he heard a car pull up the driveway, followed by some shouting.

" _God damnit!"_

" _Stiles, you fucking idiot!_ "

Derek was a little suspicious.

" _But, but it's my baby!_ "

What.

" _It's a fucking car, you didn't give birth to the damn thing!_

Oh.

Derek continued to listen to their bickering as they made their way up the few stairs that led to the front door, and then proceeded to pause at the threshold so they could argue some more. Derek sighed and made his way down the staircase so he could meet the Stilinski kid.

He got a great view of the front door from where he was halfway down the stairs, when they barged in.

Woah.

The Sheriff's son was attractive.


	5. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac remembers.

Isaac thought about all the fun times he and Scott had had together as he sat in the library, a pencil tucked behind one ear and his homework on the table. They'd gone cliff-diving, went on a road trip up to San Franscisco, went to a Coldplay concert, and a bunch more. He'd been Scott's best friend before the teen passed, but only for a year or so. He used to be best friends with Stilinski, and yeah, Isaac does feel a bit bad for the poor kid, but Isaac would have still been a loner if Scott hadn't left him. So in the end, Isaac is thankful. The only thing Isaac doesn't like about the group is Allison. Scott was lovestruck, absolutely freaking lovestruck with the girl, and Scott rarely had time for Isaac. And there she was, right in front of him, chewing on her pencil eraser as she stared down at her French homework. Isaac glared at her, hands gripping the table hard enough for his knuckles turned a pale white. 

She didn't seem very upset about Scott passing, he'd seen Lydia shed a few tears and even Danny got a bit teary-eyed. But Allison? She was cold as stone, and yeah, Isaac understood that she probably sobbed for about ten hours when she first found out, but it was really making her look like she didn't care. It reminded Isaac of when her mother died right before he started talking to Scott, she had some sort of elegance, like she just didn't care. She glared at whoever tried to talk to her and she and Scott broke up for a few months so she could get her shit together in peace. That's when Isaac started talking to Scott, really. Then he and Allison got back together and Isaac was the third wheel, which, well, sucked, but he could deal with it.

Isaac was lost in thought, and he didn't realize he'd been staring at Allison until she cleared her throat and gave him a nasty bitch stare from the seat right next to him, and he was going to make a comment about "personal space" but she started talking first. "What the hell do you want? I'm going through enough without you staring at me." He raised an eyebrow, and she scowled, her eyes flashing with an incredible rage. "Look, you asshole! I'm done. I'm done! Scott is dead and it's all my fault because my freaking dad-" She stopped, knowing she'd crossed a line.

The blond boy froze in absolute horror. _What._ He blinked and he knew his look of anger was replaced with tears as he just finally came to terms to the fact that his best friend was dead. He was murdered and if Allison knew who and wasn't telling anybody, he was going to punch someone. Preferably her. "What about your dad?" He almost shouted, his voice cold and shaky, though he tried to keep it from trembling that bad.

Allison's face was one of terror and self-loathing. "I-Isaac... what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. You can't. Not the police, not anyone. Because this is my _dad_ we're still talking about." She paused, took in a deep breath, before continuing. "My dad made sure that Melissa was out of the house when Scott died. He knew something bad was gonna happen, but I don't think he had a choice. he wouldn't do that, not when Scott meant so much to me..." Isaac somewhat felt bad for her. After all, Scott had just died, and Isaac honestly believed she wasn't the one who ended Scott's life.

Allison looked at him, and again the "personal space" thought crossed his mind. She leaned in and stared him dead in the eye, and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze, he felt like she could stare right through his soul and pick out all the things she didn't like about it. That was the thing with Allison. Sometimes, being around her made you almost in a drunken state, you felt happy, but sometimes she was just absolutely petrifying.

They were inches away, and the brunette leaned in closer and kissed him properly.

But Isaac? He didn't feel a damn thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The boy stared at him, his lips annoyingly red as the sun reflected off of his tan skin. Isaac frowned, he didn't know the boy and really didn't want to, so he looked at his feet as he was being studied._

_"Let me see your arm." The boy said softly, as if any false step would hurt Isaac's feelings. He didn't take a very subtle approach at it, and Isaac's blood went to ice. How could this boy know? He'd never seen the kid in his life, though his puppy-dog eyes did seem quite familiar. He must not know. Maybe he just wanted to do one of those stupid 'magic' things that he used to do when he was younger between trading comic books and listening to his dad yell at him._

_"Why?"_

_"Please." Isaac scanned the boy, and the first thing he noticed was that his jaw was uneven, and had to stifle a laugh, because it was such a random thought, so absurd, and this boy was trying to get him to reveal one of his deepest secrets he'd ever held._

_"No."_

_The brown-eyed boy's eyes widened slightly and were filled with a little bit of hurt, but he seemed to know that this was expected, so instead, he lifted his arm so his hand brushed against Isaac's. "I won't tell, I promise. I just want to help." Isaac sniffed a little, trying to hold back tears. This was his secret. His. Every bruise his father gave him gave him the feeling that this was life, this was reality. Life hurt like bitch. Every scratch his dad gave him was a reminder that he was still alive, still fighting, still strong. But he had no choice, this boy wanted to help him. So he held his arm out to the boy and shut his eyes, he just couldn't bear to watch the reaction._

_He felt his sleeve get rolled up, very carefully, as if the boy knew exactly what was underneath, bruises upon bruises and scars upon scars. He heard him inhale deeply, and Isaac cracked his eyes open to see the boy's eyes were filling with tears, about to drip down his freckled cheeks. The scarred teenage boy shut his eyes again as his sleeve got rolled up higher and higher, never going too fast, staying at a slow pace so Isaac wouldn't go through any more pain than he needed to._

_Then he felt a soft pair of lips on a scar near his wrist. Then another, and another. The boy kissed every scar or scratch that went up Isaac's arm, (he was glad the boy skipped the bruises, those would have hurt) until he reached Isaac's shoulder. Then he felt the boy's presence fall back a short amount, before a pair of lips touched his cheek._

_"I think you're wonderful." The boy whispered._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pushed Allison away, and her eyes were glittering with tears. She didn't apologize like he thought she would, she just scooted backwards and continued to work on her French homework. He opened his mouth to explain, but decided against it.

_I'm sorry, Scott._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in time, who do you think the killer is? :)


End file.
